


Lab Test

by doyouwanttohaveabadtime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Human Experimentation, Medical Experimentation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouwanttohaveabadtime/pseuds/doyouwanttohaveabadtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're his favorite experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Test

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that turned into a drabble; meant to be read as pre-CORE Gaster but honestly it's up to your interpretation! Originally posted at my tumblr; doyouwanttohaveabadtime.tumblr.com.

He drugs you with such care because you’re so enamored with him and his hands are steady and his demeanour is so clinical around his other coworkers, and as he hooks you up to the iv he strokes your palm gently and murmurs things in your ear that the other interns can’t hear. Then once you’ve been pumped full of god knows what he just lets loose on you, fucking you hard against the lab table after everyone’s left for the day, letting out all the pent-up need he’s had throughout his entire work shift.

And you just take it because you’re too gone to care, not that you’d struggle anyways because face it, you’d let him do whatever he wanted to you drugged or not, and you barely recognize how loud you’re moaning. He gags you with his tie temporarily so he can pound into you harder and faster without anyone hearing and he chastises you ever so gently about the threat of someone finding you even though you know the lab door’s locked and everyone’s gone. Your heart race speeds up and you want to touch him but you’re strapped down and you couldn’t move anyways because the drug slowed your cognitive abilities so all you can do is lay there and take it, and he finally cums inside of you, filling you with ooze. 

Afterwards he cleans you up and spends too long pulling your underwear and pants back up, ghosting his fingers against your skin. You shudder and moan and there’s drool all over your face and the exam table but he cleans that up too. He wipes your mouth and rubs your stomach so soothingly that you barely notice he pulls the iv out of your wrist and applies a bandaid before it starts bleeding again. Eventually he carries you back to your bed and stays by your side to make sure the drugs don’t cause any complications, and the last thing you see before you succumb to sleep is his smiling face, eyes bright behind his glasses, telling you how good of job you did and how he can’t wait for the next test.


End file.
